I Still Hate You
by The Lonely Executioner
Summary: Jack 'bumps' into Riddick in Nereid. Fur proceeds to fly. One-shot, major lemon, collaboration with Matrix Taylor


I Still Hate You

**By**: The Loyal Executioner and Matrix Taylor

**Summary:** Jack and Riddick meet again and the 'fur' starts flying.

**Rated: **M

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Although it may seem twisted to some, a little love/hate and rough sex suits us Riddick/Jack fans just fine. If you don't like then simply do not read. Major lemon, one shot. And you know me, there has to always be a happy ending for Jack and Riddick, so phbbt to those of you who are wanting to read a semi-consensual. snickers and runs off

**DISCLAIMER: **pops back in with a pout The lawyers said I have to say this...Riddick do not belong to me, but neither does Jack. (Screw you too, sis! At least I'm not so old I find Jean-Claude Van Damme sexy! :P)

_Nereid Interplantary Detention Facility_

Riddick, hands and feet chained in titanium steel, was thrown into another maximum security prison on another remote planet. This planet looked like frosted tundra, nothing but ice from miles for what Riddick gathered from what he saw out of one of the ship's window while they were transporting him. He allowed the Mercs to recapture him and transport him here to this place. Of course, he did not make it easy on them. It ruined the fun of getting captured, even if he was allowing them to. Riddick could have taken the next ship to Yggdrasil yesterday. But, Riddick was bored with running and needed some excitement. Plus, it had become way too easy dodging the Mercs. So, Riddick simply decided to allow them to recapture him.

Of course, from the looks of the place, escaping from the prison and the planet itself was probably going to be hell. But, that was the fun of it right? Besides, it beat the hell out of being bored. Plus, there were a few old pals he had a bone to pick with. Little atmosphere, direct exposure to the local sun, called Sol, making Nereid the moon of Sol VIII.

He smelled her even before even lunged at him, simply stepping aside from the blow of the knife she had plainly planted in her hand, aimed right for the heart of Riddick. With one swift motion, he had her unarmed and pinned against the wall. He noticed that her breasts were heaving in agitation and annoyance, her body hard muscle and soft curves... No, he could think about that another time.

"Why hello, Jack," Riddick said in amusement. "Planning to kill me again?" He made sure to keep his tone droll, amused, even slightly bored.

Her face flushed in embarassment, eyes widening in fury. "You bastard!" Jack swore, spitting in his face.

Riddick turned his face, letting out a half grunt and turned back towards her, smile fading from his face. He now glared at her, all instincts of a killer, the beast that Riddick really was showing in that moment. But, Jack- crazy-brave, foolish, ambitious, eternal Jack- refused to be afraid. She head-butted him, making him drop her and moved back a bit. Now, Jack saw her chance. She rushed him again, jumping up to grab the pipe inside of the cell and kick Riddick, making him hit the wall behind him. But, Riddick quickly recovered and simply kicked her legs right from under her, making her fall down on her back. Jack did a leg sweep and knocked Riddick to the floor. She quickly grabbed the knife lying nearby, discarded, and climbed on top of him to sink the knife into Riddick's heart. Riddick quickly grabbed her arm and the other, holding her so that it looked like she was suspended by puppet strings.

Jack's body was covered with sweat as she breathed hard and glared hatefully at him. The scent of her arousal was so strong that it brought out the beast in him. The urge to mate was too much, especially considering how sudden it was, how surprisingly strong. The next thing he knew, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her. She struggled against him at first, resisting as he parted her lips with his tongue and forced it inside of her mouth, licking the sensitive areas behind her canines, sweeping to taste the inside of her cheek. Just the scent of her was driving him crazy. He was completely lost in the taste of her. No, 'lost' was too mild a term. He was drowning in her and had lost all desire to breathe a breath again that didn't contain the taste of her.

No woman he had been with tasted like her. She was like a drug he had never experienced and wanted more of. He was already addicted. He felt his beast purr in contentment at the addiction. He had never felt contentment before.

Jack found herself kissing Riddick back despite all reason screaming at her inside of her head. Jack hated Riddick with a passion. She hated Riddick because he had promised to come back for her and didn't. She hated Riddick because, when he hadn't come back, she had joined up with the Interplanetary Marines, hunting him, which lead to her violent rape and the 'murder of three faithful Marines' who had attacked her. She swore right after his failure to return to never trust him again and to cut out the bastard's cold heart and keep it as a souvenir. Richard B. Riddick must die. That was her purpose now. That was the reason why she lived, sharpening her senses. It was why she learned weaponry, sharpened her survival skills and her fighting skills as well, using the Marines to help her. But now she found herself submissive and unable to think as he kissed her. Heat traveled from one part of her anatomy to another. Her pulse pumped with adrenaline and she found herself wanting more as they tumbled, practically ripping off each other's shirt as they kissed.

He felt one of Jack's legs slide around his waist, lifting her hips to grind against him, and froze, his breath strangling him on a restrained groan. He couldn't remember having ever been this fuckin' hard in his entire life. He wanted to growl, rip her pants off, and plunge inside of her heedlessly... The beast inside growled a disagreement and he felt stunned.

"Oh God, Riddick," she moaned, feeling a bit helpless. No, not helpless. Overwhelmed. This was new, very new. She had never found herself feeling submissive to a man before, nor had she even contemplated the thought that it would be Richard Byron Riddick to make her feel such passion.

Yes, it was passion. She could taste it in him with the same overwhelming strength, like a body dashed against cliffs in the middle of a hurricane. This was wanting, even though she still hated him with a different kind of passion that she was displaying here.

It was a delight to feel him shudder when she lifted her hips up against him again, sliding them back and forth in a rough mimicry of what she knew sex to be. She felt that she was lucky to have not been a virgin when the Marines of her squad had taken turns raping her. Then again, this was the man who had introduced her to the sexual arts, though it hadn't been like this before.

Before, he had been in complete control and she was the only one that was lost. Now... Now they were both lost in themselves and each other. Before, he had been so careful to ensure her pleasure, but had denied himself, stating that it wouldn't 'do' for a 'good girl' from New Mecca to have the child of a serial killer.

She wanted to give him what he had denied himself, so she carefully rolled so that she was balanced on his hips, still sliding them back and forth as she leaned down.

"Dammit, Jack. You've got to stop. I'm gonna-"

She laughed hoarsely, the sound quiet in their shared cell... Not that he knew they were sharing a cell. Yet. She would save that information for a bit, she figured. Served him right, she thought as she slid off his hips and kneeled beside him. At his questioning stare, her hands unsnapped his pants, sliding them down his hips to stare for a moment. "Fuckin' huge, Riddick. Always were," she whispered, letting her nails trail lightly up the underside of his cock. He shuddered and stopped her hand before she could repeat the action on his thighs.

"Harder."

_Riddick... a pain freak?_

Her smile widened as she dragged her nails up his cock again and he climaxed with a hoarse shout. A quiet shout of her name.

_"Jack..."_

She lay back, figuring he would need time to recover before she could cum. She had forgotten something very important about Riddick.

_An unusually quick refractory period_.

He rolled on top of her, his broad shoulders blocking the light for a few moments. Before she could see the light from the ceiling again, Riddick ripped her pants in half, tearing them and her panties from her body, and slid into her. No, not slid... He _shoved_ into her, not giving her body time to do anything but accept his deep, thick invasion with a cry and bucking hips.

"Cockteased the wrong one, Jack. Now, I gotta show you what happens when you cocktease a serial killer," he muttered against her neck, deliberately scraping his teeth against the skin. "No holdin' back this time, Jack. You get the full show this time."

She shuddered, wondering how it would feel to experience the man who had just shot his load on a wall nearly ten feet away cum inside of her. The thought died when he lifted her hips up, wrapping her legs around his waist and moved up into a kneel. She couldn't believe it as he thrust deeper into her, starting to move faster and harder.

"Riddick," she whimpered, her fingers digging into his shoulders to try to ground herself. Her observation that this was different than the last time they had been together was correct. He was rubbing against something deep within her that she'd never been aware of before. "Oh, God."

He rumbled something that may have been a laugh, his voice like black velvet, smooth, dark, sensual. "That's a girl, Jack. God, tighter than I remembered. So smooth," he growled. His eyes slid closed, hiding the sinful expression in his eyes.

A particularly rough thrust made her tighten around him and he began suckling one of her breasts. "Mmm, that's it, Jack. Cum. You know how to do that. Cum, woman."

He felt his balls drawing up painfully tight against his body, the heat beginning at his toes and his scalp, a prickling heat that he couldn't stop...

_Can't stop. Can't pull out. Jack..._

The thought of her name was almost enough to make him explode then and there, and he knew that he was lost. The beast within was almost in complete control and it felt to him as if he were just along for the ride..

And what a ride it was.

He opened his eyes, seeing Jack's flushed small breasts, several areas redder than the flush from the bruising suckling of his lips. He began pushing into her as far as he could, feeling the small quakes of her pussy... a sign that she was about to implode and he'd be there to watch it.

_Her first... Her first_, he chanted in his head, holding on to her hips with one hand. He slid the other between them and rediscovered a precious little pearl that was nestled away between her legs and flicked it.

She cried out again, panting for breath. He circled it with his thumb, a continuous application of pressure and pleasure.

Her climax hit him like a runaway space freighter. No warning other than the siren shrieking in his head and he paid it no attention. He wanted to feel her wild and out of control. When her nails tightened further into his shoulders, deep enough to draw small half-moon shaped pools of blood, her body arched up, mouth opening in a silent scream as her body froze in that arched position for an eternity.

But, inside her, he felt only the heat, the tightness, the milking action of those delicate muscles and he came, slumping forward in sheer bliss as his hips jerked, each small jerk extending the length of his orgasm by seconds, by centuries.

When he finally came back to himself, she was laying in the second bunk of the room, stretched out as if she belonged there. He scented the room and realized that the only fresh scent besides that of the great sex they had just had...

Was hers.

She was his roommate here.

"I still hate you," she stated, not looking at him.

"Well, if it's like that, I guess you can stay here when I make my escape."

She just smiled. "Uh huh. I guess I can."

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Four months later:_

Photos flashed across the trid screen and the young woman in the room made the man shut up with a glare. He quieted immediately, but a small smirk lingered on his lips, as if he knew something that she didn't. He seemed content to wait... For now.

The photos were of Audrey Badd and Richard Riddick. Audrey stared straight at the camera as if she dared them to look back at her. Her hair was short, almost masculine, really. A small tattoo on her upper arm was partially revealed, showing the 'Business is good' part. The full phrase was 'Killing is our business... Business is good.', but few people outside of the Marines and the Mercs would realize that.

Riddick was nude from the waist up, revealing all of his tattoos, including a small, curious, understated sunburst around his navel. There were tattoos on his arms, tribal-eque armbands and other curiosities from the late twentieth century Earth. There were few things sexier than a half-nude Riddick, if you were to ask the woman. A fully-nude Riddick would have been her first answer.

Dramatic music cued the entry of the voice of the reporter, some schmuck who couldn't tell his ass from a hole in the ground; again, this was the woman's opinion. "This is the nightly broadcast of Earth Galactic Cable News Network. This just off of Nereid. Audrey Badd and Richard Riddick have escaped from Nereid Interplanetary Detention Facility. Many of you may remember Audrey Badd from her spectacular murder of three Marines whom she claim raped her repeatedly in a 'gang-bang.' After the Marines were found innocent on all charges and Ms. Badd courtmartialed for perjury and lying to her commanding officers. The day that she was to be dishonorably discharged, all three of the Marines involved in her case were found in their homes on base, surgically seperated into thirty-two different pieces each.

"And Richard B. Riddick, the Galaxy's best known serial killer, escape artist, and now-outed homosexual due to the message left on the wall of the cell that Ms. Badd and Mr. Riddick shared."

The trid flashed to a photo of the inside of their cell and _'Will you marry me, Jack?'_ popped up on the screen.

Twin arms twined around the man's neck and there was an ecstatic squeal. "Oh, my God! Yes, Riddick. Yes, yes, yes!!"

He laughed as he lay her back on the bed. "You'll be saying that a lot tonight."

She smiled at him, even as his cargo pants flew off their bed. "I still hate you."


End file.
